


Jupiter and it’s moons

by Abcdefghijk12345



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmare, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abcdefghijk12345/pseuds/Abcdefghijk12345
Summary: The killing game is still going on but no one has killed in six years. It’s about shuichi’s point of view and how the killing game affected him. And how his boyfriend and friends help him.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 30





	Jupiter and it’s moons

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after chapter three so there are spoilers for chapters 1 2 and 3. Also there is cussing because Miu. Also Mpreg warning since I know that makes some people uncomfortable. Also note there are probably some errors I apologize.

“Dammit it’s been so long since anybody died can you little shits just kill already” the loud speaker echoed loudly. Every motive they had been given since Angie and Tenko and Korekiyo died, hadn’t worked. And eventually Monokuma just kinda gave up. He would give these quick little announcements in a sad tone, but was quiet most of the time. He was barley around the school. The students had gotten quite comfortable in the new environment. It’s been six years since the last murder and class trial. It was another day when Shuichi woke up and got ready and headed to the dinning hall. He walked in and was greeted to hear Miu and Kokichi arguing.   
“Hey I ain’t a fucking slut dick face!” Miu yelled in a pissed off voice.   
“Nihihi Slut! Slut! Slut!” Kokichi sang in a childish tone.   
“Hey Shuichi you're good to see you” Kaito said and pulled him into a hug. Shuichi then kissed Kaitos cheek and they sat down next to each other. Himiko chatted with Tsumugi about some anime about magic. Shuichi slowly ate his bagel. While Kaito ate his eggs and bacon. Maki came in later and sat next to Shuichi. And the three of them talked about their weird dreams. Kaito and maki where getting ready to head out and so was Shuichi, when he began feeling strong nausea. He walked fast back to his dorm and grabbed a glass of water and read in his room for the remainder of the day. Kaito came in later.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”Kaito said with a worried expression on his face.   
“Hey don’t worry I’m ok just a little upset stomach.” Shuichi said with a small smile on his face.   
Kaito got into bed next to Shuichi and began gently rubbing his stomach. Shuichi was quite ticklish and began giggling. They fell asleep.

-Time skip to about 6 weeks in the future-  
Shuichi's nausea was a daily thing now but went away as soon as it came. He was feeling pretty good and the others had made a plan to meet at the pool. Shuichi wasn’t the biggest fan of swimming. He came to the pool and saw Kaito waiting for him.   
“Glad you're feeling better!” Kaito said.   
Shuichi sat in one of the chairs and watched the rest of the group swim and have fun. He fell asleep and woke up and saw it was nighttime. He tried to get up but couldn’t move at all. The only thing he saw was Kirumis glove and the rope and handcuffs. He saw Ryoma's body being eaten. And Kirumi running and then saw her falling. The Blood was everywhere all he could see was the faces of the dead. He freaked out he couldn’t move he saw Kaede.   
“If only you weren’t such a good detective” she laughed   
“I’m sorry I’m sorry” Shuichi said through choked up sobs. He woke up in his room and vomited and began shaking on the floor crying. He couldn’t breath and he just couldn’t stop thinking. He suddenly felt a warm embrace around him.   
“Hey Shuichi I’m here it’s ok.” Kaito said   
“Try and breathe in and out, focus on nothing but the sound of your breath and the act of breathing.”   
Shuichi began in out in out and listing to the sound of his breath, it began to become steady and smooth. He just leaned into Kaito and fell asleep there. The next morning Kaito was fast asleep next to him, he then wrapped his arms around Kaito and fell back asleep. 

-Another time skip three months-

Shuichi knew he was pregnant he found out the week before but didn’t know how to process this. He began avoiding Kaito in almost every way. But this plan was definitely bound to fail since even though Kaitos not too smart he’s fast and good at picking up other people’s emotions. He knew something was bothering Shuichi and he was going to find out.   
“Hey maki you know what’s been going on with Shuichi lately?” Kaito asked.   
“How should I know he’s your boyfriend shouldn’t you of all people know?” Maki replied with. So Kaito began researching. By that just kinda watching Shuichi and what he was doing. He seemed a little sad so Kaito rushed up to him and wrapped him up in a big hug. The noise Shuichi made was definitely not human he was so shocked and confused. And Kaito was suddenly really confused.   
“Huh!“ is all the escaped Kaitos lips.   
“Shuichi…Umm how long have you known?“ kaito asked.   
Shuichi just kinda looked up at him with teary eyes and just hugged him back not saying anything.


End file.
